Taki sam
by Serves you right
Summary: Każdy czasem pragnie, żeby jego losy potoczyły się inaczej. Jedna decyzja, ułamek chwili może już na zawsze czaić się w naszym cieniu. A gdyby ktoś zaproponował Ci szansę na zmianę przeszłości? Zawiera spoilery do rozdziału 69.
1. Eliot

"Gdybym miał urodzić się na nowo

Gdyby drugą szansę los mi dał

Poszedłbym tą samą ślepą drogą

Będę taki sam, zawsze taki sam" IRA "Taki sam"

* * *

- To nie musiało się tak skończyć. - cichy głos, niemal nieistniejący, wsączał się w każdą szczelinę wszechobecnej pustki.

- Możesz to odmienić. Napisać tej historii drugie zakończenie.

Nieznośny ból palił ranę w piersi. Pchnięcie szabli było czyste, sięgało prosto ku sercu.

- Nie chcesz umierać, prawda? Nie, ty wciąż pragniesz żyć.

Czy ten głos nigdy się nie zamknie?

- Jesteś łańcuchem! - odezwał się chłopak. Dźwięk rozbrzmiał pod kopułą ciemności, mimo iż nie był on w stanie wydobyć głosu z opornej krtani. - Potraficie jedynie prawić oszczerstwa. Obiecujecie zmianę przeszłości, ale to tylko pułapka, potrzask umożliwiający wam zaspokojenie krwawego pragnienia.

Wszystko się oddalało. Ból, chłód, głos wibrujący w jego czaszce, przerażone spojrzenie ukryte za szklaną taflą.

- Nie.

Chłopak potaknął. W jakiś sposób czuł, że głos go nie okłamuje. Nic już nie miało znaczenia, nawet wściekłość, którą odczuwał na kogoś, na coś. Zalała go fala obrazów.

- Mogę cofnąć czas, do wydarzeń które to rozpoczęły. Przeżyjesz swoje życie od nowa, kierując nim, unikając tragedii. Czyż nie chcesz tego? Śpiesz się, ta kraina należy do zmarłych.

Tak. Chciał potaknąć, ale mięśnie przestały go słuchać. Jednak nieznajomy najwyraźniej zrozumiał odpowiedź.

- Niech więc się stanie. Pamiętaj, jak to jest umierać na lodowatej podłodze. Zmień swoje przeznaczenie.

* * *

Eliot szedł szybko korytarzem Domu Sierot; była to jego pierwsza wizyta w tej posiadłości. Pewnie pchnął drzwi otwierające wejście do niewielkiej biblioteki, spodziewając się znaleźć tam chwilę spokoju. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła skulona między regałami postać, zatopiona w lekturze. Eliot zastanowił się, jak chłopak widzi cokolwiek spod opadającej na oczy, nieprzeniknionej kurtyny ciemnych włosów.

Ogarnęło go silne wrażenie deja-vu. "Mogę cofnąć czas do wydarzeń, które to rozpoczęły."

Dlaczego znalazł się akurat tu? Cóż takiego zdarzyło się tego ciepłego, letniego dnia, co przez tyle lat determinowało jego los, aż do groteskowego finału w posiadłości tego pajaca Yury?

- Zamkniesz w końcu te drzwi, czy zamierzasz tak w nich stać i robić przeciąg? - Mimo że cichy, rzeczowy głos ciemnowłosego chłopaka był doskonale słyszalny. Jak szpikulec celował prosto w intruza, choć ów nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad czytanych linijek.

Eliot roześmiał się w duchu. Trzymające się go napięcie prysło na ten jeden moment. To cały Leo, zawsze...

Nie, to nie mogło być w ten sposób! Nie tak!

Jedyną rzeczą, która wydarzyła się tego dnia, która miała wpływ na całe życie Eliota... był Leo! Leo, sierota, z dzieciństwem skradzionym przez łańcuchy, jak wszystkie dzieci w ośrodku, mający od najmłodszych lat styczność z mocą Otchłani.

- Hej, nic ci nie jest?

Czy te wydarzenia mogły go naznaczyć, pozostawić ślad łączący z Otchłanią? Ślad będący niczym ścieżka z okruszków chleba dla Humpty Dumpty'ego - łańcucha, który zabił Eliota?

To jest proponowane mu wyjście?

- Wszystko w porządku? Chcesz, żebym kogoś wezwał? - Dopiero gdy poczuł podtrzymujące go dłonie szatyna, Eliot zorientował się, iż upada. Niejako z dumą pomyślał, że udało mu się odciągnąć przyjaciela od książki.

Nie zamierzał się poddawać. Znajdzie inną opcję.

Potem pochłonęła go jedwabista ciemność.

* * *

- Elly, na prawdę powinieneś znaleźć sobie innego służącego. Ten chłopak jest dla ciebie... nieodpowiedni. - Vanessa nabrała głęboki wdech i wyciągnęła z kieszeni kartkę zapisaną jej drobnym, kaligrafowanym pismem. - Proszę, przygotowałam ci nawet listę. Chociaż na nią spójrz.

- Leo! Doskonale! Sobie! Radzi! I zabierz mi tych bufonów sprzed nosa!

Wiedział, że siostra wyłącznie się o niego martwi i kochał ją najbardziej z całego swojego rodzeństwa, lecz potrafiła go wkurzyć jak nikt inny. Zdawało się, że w sztuce tej przewyższa ją tylko Leo.

- Ale Elly...

- Nie ma mowy! Leo zostaje moim służącym i nie chcę więcej słyszeń na ten temat ani słowa!

Vanessa odwróciła spojrzenie i umilkła. Fakt, że po ich kłótniach Eliot zawsze czuł się winny sprawiał, że wkurzała go jeszcze bardziej.

- Elly, obiecaj, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - Niespodziewanie starsza siostra wbiła w niego bezbronny wzrok.

Eliot objął ją, zanim zdarzyła dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy.

Czyżby wiedziała, czyżby się domyślała?

Niemożliwe. Nessa zawsze o wszystkich się martwiła i ciągle miewała te swoje przeczucia.

Czyżby?

* * *

- Co robimy? - Leo zadał pytanie, choć przecież znał już odpowiedź.

- Jeszcze pytasz? - prychnął w odpowiedzi młody Nightray. - Idziemy ich szukać, oczywiście.

Oczywiście. Mógł po prostu zostać tego dnia w domu, powiedzieć ojcu, że źle się czuje i nie chce jechać. Udawać, że nic o tym nie wiedział, póki Ernest i Claud nie przywiozą mu wiadomości o śmierci dzieci. Ale, do diabła, wiedział, doskonale wiedział! Dzieci z domy Fianny zaginęły w ruinach Sabriel i nikt inny nie pofatyguje im się na pomoc.

Nie mógł ich tak zostawić. W końcu był szlachcicem. To na pewno była właściwa decyzja!

* * *

W przytulnym pokoiku w Akademii panowała ciemność. Dawno już minęła godzina duchów. Jedynie w kącie, w którym Leo doczytywał jeszcze jedną z książek, tliło się małe światło. Eliot leżał w łóżku, zwinięty w ciasny kłębek. Drobne kropelki potu perliły się na jego czole.

- Znów miałeś ten sen? - w głosie przyjaciela pobrzmiewała troska.

Nie wiedział jak ani skąd Leo zmaterializował się tuż przy nim. Ciepło bijące z jego ciała było spokojne i bezpieczne. Nie chcąc nic mówić, Eliot chwycił tylko dłoń szatyna.

Nie winił Leo. To były jego własne decyzje. Jego własna słabość.

* * *

Już kiedyś był świadkiem identycznej sceny. Znów leżał na wrogiej podłodze, w kałuży własnej krwi. Ponownie obserwował spadajace w powietrzu popioły - pozostałość po łańcuchu. Miał przed oczami obrazy, które tak głęboko wyryły mu się w pamięci.

Dostał szansę na drugie życie i wykorzystał ją, jak tylko mógł.

-... - zamiast słów z jego gardła wydobył się niezrozumiały charkot i strumień krwi wymieszanej ze śliną. - Przepraszam, Leo

_Przepraszam, że tego nie powstrzymałem. Że pozwoliłem, abyś znowu cierpiał._

_Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem zmienić przyszłości._

* * *

Postanowiłam wprowadzić parę zmian do tego rozdziału. Ok, sporo zmian. W zasadzie zostały tylko początek i koniec. Środek został poprawiony, dodałam też kilka scen. Oczywiście idea opowiadania pozostała bez zmian, tyle że rozrosło się ono objętościowo a Eliot przestał się tak rzucać na wszystkie strony, mam nadzieję.

Podziękowania ode mnie należą się kim-once, której komentarze były sporą pomocą przy powstawaniu nowej wersji tego rozdziału.


	2. Jack

"- Lacie nie żyje. Zabiłem ją." Pandora Hearts Retrace 69

* * *

W osłupieniu słuchał głuchego głosu przyjaciela.

Nie, to nie mogła być prawda, był tego pewien całym swoim istnieniem. Lacie nie mogła zginąć, jej uśmiech, śpiew, spojrzenie oczu, pięknych, czerwonych tak jak jego krew, nie mogły tak po prostu zniknąć z powierzchni Ziemi. Była jego życiem, światem. A świat nie może przestać istnieć. Prawda?

Nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Świat utracił dla niego znaczenie. Nie dbał o to, co się z nim działo. Oddychanie stanowiło zbyt wielki wysiłek. Znajdował się w najczarniejszej pustce, gdzie nie istniały dzień i noc. I tylko czasami może on też nie istniał.

"Lacie, słyszysz mnie, prawda Lacie? Wciąż żyjesz, musisz żyć. Świat nie może zginąć. Nie martw się, Lacie, znów cię odnajdę. Bez względu na wszystko." obiecywał, podczas gdy Revis opowiadał mu o otchłani, łańcuchach i dziecku nieszczęścia. "Odnajdę cię, choćbym miał zaprzedać duszę diabłu."

"Kocham cię, Lacie."

Gdy odnalazł go tajemniczy głos, nie zastanawiał się. Nie pytał o jego tożsamość ani o cenę. Tym razem uratuje Lacie, tak jak ona niegdyś uratowała jego.

* * *

Musiał się śpieszyć. Nie wiedział, ile czasu pozostało do ceremonii: dzień, tydzień, miesiąc, a może godzina. Pędził jak na skrzydłach na spotkanie rezydencji Baskervillów, malującej mu się w barwach szarości bezgranicznego smutku i rozpaczy oraz czerwieni jej oczu. Wtedy, w tamtej przeszłości, wiedział, że nie mówiła mu prawdy, ukrywała coś, mimo to nie pytał. Bał się, że pytania mu ją odbiorą. Nie musiał być częścią jej świata, wystarczyło że mógł stać przy niej.

Jego bezczynność ją zabiła.

Nie potrafił opanować radości, kiedy ujrzał ją, przechadzającą się po ogrodzie. Porwał ją w ramiona, czując jej ciepłą obecność, tak słodką i rzeczywistą. Był to drugi raz, kiedy pozwolił sobie na taką zuchwałość. Za pierwszym odzyskał ją po ośmiu latach, dziś zdawało mu się, że upłynęła cała wieczność.

- Jack - powiedziała miękko, w niezwykły dla siebie sposób. W jej głosie, tak samo jak w spojrzeniu, pobrzmiewała skrywana melancholia. - Miałeś nie przychodzić. Mówiłam ci, że będziemy zajęci.

Zobaczyła jego uśmiech, promienny jak zawsze, jakby samo popołudniowe słońce oddało mu część swojego światła, i poczuła ukłucie radości. Lecz fala bólu była większa. Fala czekającej ją samotności bez tej jasności. Nie chciała by tu był, by dowiedział się o rytuale. Nie zrozumiałby, że musiała umrzeć, że życie nigdy nie było jej przeznaczone. Nie chciała, żeby go skrzywdzili. Przed wszystkimi innymi mogła udawać, że to, co ma się stać dzisiejszego wieczoru wcale nie napawa ją przerażeniem. Ludzi tak naprawdę nie interesuje jak się czujesz, nie zauważą, byle tylko pozostawić ich w spokoju. Lecz ten dziwny chłopak, który nie wiadomo jak wyłonił się z jej przeszłości, zawsze miał wzrok utkwiony w niej.

- Lacie, oni zamierzają cię zabić. - wyszeptał cicho, nie głośniej od szmeru liści.

- Wiem. - odparła równie cicho.

Jak się dowiedział? Czyżby Oswald jednak mu powiedział?

- Uciekniemy, tam gdzie cię nie znajdą. Zabiorę cię gdzie tylko zechcesz, za horyzont, za samą granicę świata.

- Nie, Jack. - delikatnie wysunęła się z jego objęć. Jej spojrzenie na chwilę spotkało jego oczy, dostrzegając w nich ogromne zdumienie. I jeszcze coś: najczystszy ból.

Jack stał pośród opadłych z liści drzew, niewidzącym wzrokiem wodząc za szybko oddalającą się sylwetką dziewczyny i tylko jego złoty warkoczy tańczył na zimnym wietrze. Nie pozwoli by rytuał się odbył. Był nieuzbrojony i wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans w walce z Baskervillami, lecz nie straci jej już nigdy więcej, choćby miał walczyć z całym światem z wszystkimi jego bogami i demonami.

Srebrne nożyczki, którymi kiedyś, w innej przeszłości, Lacie obcięła mu włosy, zalśniły w jego dłoni światłem księżyca. Zdawało się, ze misterne linie tworzące ich ornamenty ożyły. Nie była to broń, ale nie miał czasu szukać niczego lepszego.

Wkroczył do wielkiej sali, skrywając się w szacie zdartej z pierwszego napotkanego Baskervilla, któremu przejechał ostrzem nożyc po gardle. Ustawił się w tłumie czerwonych postaci. I wtedy ich dostrzegł. Stali na środku sali: Oswald, Lacie i Revis, będący jeszcze Glenem, choć już nie na długo. Zacisnął dłoń na trzymanych nożyczkach, tak iż po obszernym rękawie spłynęła strużka krwi. Szybciej niż ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, znalazł się przy Revisie. Przypuścił błyskawiczny atak, jego kocie ruchy wyćwiczone na ulicy zdały się jednak na nic, przeciwnik unikał każdego jego ciosu. Jack zaklął w duszy. Musi pokonać Revisa jak najprędzej, za chwilę Bogowie Śmierci otrząsną się i ruszą na niego. A przebity ich mieczami nie uratuje Lacie.

Poczuł za plecami czyjąś obecność, spodziewany cios jednak nie nadszedł.

- Oswald...

- Dziękuję ci, Jack. - odpowiedział jego przyjaciel, odpierając atak pierwszego łańcucha.

* * *

Blask nowego dnia łagodnie opromieniał rozciągającą się przed ich oczyma łąkę. Lacie wyciągnęła dłoń, łapiąc ciepłe pocałunki wstającego słońca. Jack poczuł, że świat na moment staje w miejscu, słysząc jej melodyjny śmiech.

Zrobili to, zdołali uciec. Zabili Glena i zniszczyli Baskervillów, lecz żadne z ich trójki w tej chwili nie mogło by się mniej przejmować równowagą świata i otchłani. Wędrowali na sam skraj świata, poza horyzont, i nie dbali o nic poza czystą radością budzącego się dnia.


	3. Break

Więc, tym razem na warsztat idzie Break alias Kevin. Jako że w mandze miał już przygodę ze zmienianiem przeszłości, i odczuwam dziwne przekonanie, że drugi raz nie dał by się na to namówić, poniższy tekst jest alternatywną wersją wydarzeń z rozdziałów 29-32.

Wszelka krytyka mile widziana.

* * *

Jeśli istnieje jedyna osoba, którą pragniesz chronić, musisz być dostatecznie okrutnym by odwrócić się na wszystko inne. Ponieważ nikt nie może odzyskać tego, co już utracił." Pandora Hearts Retrace 55

* * *

Rycerz utkwił niewidzące spojrzenie w zwłokach. Statyczne, spoczywające przed nim na naprędce przyniesionym skądś materiale, niczym nie zdawały się przypominać Lorda i Lady Sinclair. Mógłby pomyśleć, że nie są prawdziwe, gdyby nie unosząca się w powietrzu woń krwi.

- To był złodziej. - powiedział dziwnie stłumionym głosem drugi rycerz, ten który wyszedł mu na spotkanie i przekazał wiadomość. Miał ochotę zapytać go, czy sam w to wierzy. Odpowiedź była oczywista; w czasach gdy cała szlachta królestwa walczyła o władzę i wpływy nikt już nie wierzył w przypadkowych rabusiów.

Poczucie winy zachwiało rycerzem niczym gromki raz. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Groteskowe ciało nie spuszczało z niego oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia zza zamkniętych na wieczność powiek. Oto leżał tu, człowiek, któremu oddał swój miecz i służbę, którego przysięgał chronić. Jego Pan, którego rozkazy gotów był wypełniać aż po grób. Powinien był być u jego boku!

- Kevin... Co teraz będzie? - załkała wtulona w jego bok dziewczynka.

* * *

_Kevin._

_Kevin Regnard._

- Diabeł. - wyszeptały zbielałe usta zbudzonego z ociężałego pijackiego snu rycerza. - Idź stąd, przepadnij, diable! Odstąp tego domu! Albo zabierz mnie ze sobą! Duchu nieczysty!

Krzykom towarzyszył trzask tłuczonych dzbanów. Ich mnogość wskazywała na ilość alkoholu zdolną zabić człowieka.

Mężczyzna zatoczył się, na powrót siadajac na posadzce. Zdawał się wcale nie dostrzegać przenikliwego zimna surowych, nieoświetlonych ściamn komnaty.Półprzymknięte powieki świadczył, że ponownie zapadał w swój chrapliwy sen.

_Kevin._

_Kevin Regnard._

_Słuchaj._

- Czego chcesz, przeklęta kreaturo? Odejdź, w imię Boskie! Odstąp!

Drżąc na całym ciele rycerz wysunął przed siebie ciężki miecz, starając się wypatrzeć wroga wśród pełznących wokół cieni. Przyjął arogancką postawę osoby nie mającej już nic, czego stratą mógłby się trwożyć. W albinotycznych oczach rozjaśnił się nieco alkoholowy opar.

_Nie pragnę z tobą walczyć._

- Więc mnie zostaw! Zostawcie mnie, wszyscy!

_Co oddałbyś za możliwość zmiany przeszłości?_

Ręka dzierżąca miecz zadrżała silniej, lecz nie upuściła broni. Może nie był już sobą, ale wciaż pozostawał rycerzem, nawyk ten wpojony mu był silniej niż potrzeba oddychania.

Zaaferowany, nie usłyszał stąpania małych bosych stóp ani skrzypienia ostrożnie otwieranych drzwi.

- Kevin, co się dzieje? Boję się. - Drobne piąstki przecierały zaspane oczęta.

_Ocaliłbyś swojego Pana?_

- Kevin, czekaj. Nie odchodź!

Bose stopy poderwały się do biegu.

- Nie chcę zostać sama. - wymamrotała dziewczynka do pustej komnaty.

* * *

Tamtego dnia udaremnił napad na ród Sinclaire. Tak samo jak i wiele innych. Skrupulatnie śledził rozgrywki między szlacheckimi rodami. Poznał ich sztuczki oraz ukryte motywy. Zręcznie lawirował w pokrętnych korytarzach retoryki. Przewidywał niemal każdy ruch. A gdy wyczuwał zagrożenie dla swojego Lorda, uprzedzał je z zimną, bezwzględną precyzją.

Stał się znany jako Upiorne Czerwone Oko, którego złowieszcze spojrzenie nawiedzało szlachciców w najsroższych koszmarach. Nie było przed nim ucieczki, nie istniały mury zdolne zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Straszyli nim dzieci, samemu potrząsając tłustymy zadkami z przerażenia.

Nie dbał, czy nawiedził go diabeł czy anioł. Nic go nie obchodziło. Zmieni tą okrótną przeszłosć, napisze ją od nowa, bez względu na koszty. Służba Lordowi Sinclair była celem jego życia, powodem dla którego wciąż istniał. Oddał jej swoje dnie i noce. Nie ważne, co będzie musiał poświęcić, wyrwie z notatnika śmierci już zapisane karty. Choćby miał w tym celu napełnić go setkami innych.

W ciagu czterech lat zabił stu szesnastu ludzi.

Nie dbał. W końcu robił to dla swojego Pana.

* * *

Wiadomość przyjął spokojnie, choć pod tą maską wrzało. Tym razem wysłali profesjonalistę, prawdziwego mistrza w swoim fachu. I nareszcie osiagnęli swój cel. Panienka miała zaledwie dziewiętnaście lat. Nazbyt wcześnie uwiędły pączek.

Był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Niedostatecznie się starał, nie zrozumiał poprawnie wszystkich informacji. Przeżycie Sinclairów cztery lata temu spowodowało dalsze narastanie, nawarstwianie się konfliktów. Gdyby wtedy zginęli, na tyle zmieniłoby to równowagę, że któraś z frakcji zyskałaby kluczową przewagę. Teraz jednak walka niebezpiecznie się przedłużyła a uczestnicy poszukują usilnie coraz to nowych metod na wzajemne wyniszczanie.

Lecz dziewczyna i tak by zginęła. Nie udało mu się uratować jej życia, mimo to podarował jej cztery lata. Jego Lord wciąż żył. Tak samo jak Lady Sinclaire oraz mała panienka, wcale już nie taka aż mała. Od teraz zwiększy jeszcze swoje wysiłki. Sprawi, iż posiadłość stanie się bunkrem, do którego nikt nie wejdzie nie zauważony, choćby był nieuchwytną zjawą.

Nie przewidział jedynie, ze zagrożenie może nadejść z wewnątrz.

Gwar urósł do niepokojących rozmiarów. O tej porze powinien słyszeć jedynie głuche stąpanie obuwia wartowników i może trochę drobnych, codziennych hałasów nigdy nie zamierającego życia w kuchni. Tymczasem wszech panujący huk przywoływał raczej na myśl sam środek rojnego ulu, jakby wszystka służba postanowiła urządzić defiladę wśród kamiennych korytarzy. Kevin z trudem otworzył ciężkie drzwi.

Wszędzie tłoczyła się ludzka ciżba. Zdawało się, że sami nie wiedzą, w jakim kierunku podążają. Krzyki i wrzaski wszystkich płuc zagłuszały się nawzajem. Żywa rzeka parła we wszystkie strony, rozpaczliwie szukając ujścia. Kevin schwycił najbliższego chłopaka i szamocącego się siłą wciągnął do strażnicy. Nie trudził sie zamykaniem drzwi, na wpół wyrwanych już z zawiasów.

Chłopak wreszcie rozpoznał go jako rycerza, miast krwiożerczego demona. Z jego nieskładnych wypowiedzi rycerz wyłowił dość, by odżyły w jego pamięci zasłyszane za młodu niesamowite opowieści o mitycznej Otchłani, zamieszkujących ją potworach i Sabriel, poprzedniej stolicy królestwa, pod wpływem których nawet najstarsi ryglowali drzwi i okna.

* * *

Pomieszczenie wypełniał mdły odór krwi. Nie należała do niego, lecz może to właśnie było gorsze. Rozglądał się wkoło, oniemiały. Wiedział dostatecznie dużo, by nie musieć zadawać pytań. Dla Lady Sinlcaire przybył za późno, jednak pozostałych dwoje wciąż mógł jeszcze uratować.

- Panienko... - Przyklęknął, by ich twarze znalazły się na równej wysokości.

- Nii-san, jednak przybyłeś. - Szczupła rączka zatańczyła w białych włosach. - Nareszcie wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Panienko, coś ty uczyniła...

- Kevin, teraz będzie już dobrze. Wszystko naprawię. - mówiła szybko, z uśmiechem - Biały Rycerz potrzebuje siły, ale gdy już się pożywi, wszystko wróci, będzie jak dawniej. Zmieni przeszłość, i to się nigdy nie wydarzy, wszyscy znowu będziemy szczęśliwi. Wszyscy powiedziała dziewczynka w białej sukni.

- Przestań... Proszę, przestań...

Musi chronić swojego Pana. _Panienko... _Dlaczego do tego doszło? Nie chciał dokonywać wyboru. _Panienko, proszę... _Żył, by służyć swemu Lordowi, lecz nie potrafił z nią walczyć. Nie miał dość sił, by wznieść swój miecz przeciw niej.

Jej twarz przeciął grymas niezadowolenia.

- Nie próbuj mnie powstrzymywać, braciszku.

Ostry ból szarpnął najgłębsze wnętrze jego głowy. Potworny krzyk hermetycznie wypełnił komnatę. Dziewczynka radośnie odwzajemniła spojrzenie spoczywającej w jej ręce samotnej gałki ocznej. Gęsta krew spływała między palcami. Kojarzyła jej się z pięknym, dużym motylem.

- Czyż nie są piękne? - zawołała, podziwiając upiorną grę blasku świec na szklistej powierzchni. - Dokładnie tak jak chciałaś, Wolo! Wyślę ci je wprost do Otchłani! Idź, Biały Rycerzu, posil się! Odmień dla mnie przeszłość! Haha!

HAHAHAHAHAHA

NIE!

Kevin chwiejnie podniósł się z podłogi. Dłonią zasłaniał krwawiący oczodół, drugim okiem wpatrywał się twardo w ogromną postać łańcucha, obleczoną w majestatyczną, białą zbroję. Dwumetrowy, biały miecz wymierzony był w pierś Lorda Sinclair, ów nieustępliwym wzrokiem świdrował lśniącą iglicę.

- Nie. - powtórzył Kevin. - Wolo Otchłani, słyszysz mnie? Zostaw tą rodzinę! Chcesz moje oczy? Proszę bardzo! Oddam ci je! Bierz, co chcesz! Rękę, nogę? Wszystko jest twoje! Tylko porzuć ich!

- Myslisz, że pozwolę im odejść? Haha! On jest mój. Zawarliśmy kontrakt. Wymażemy to, co złe! - Wykrzywiona twarz wcale nie przypominała jego Panienki. - Znisz go, Biały Rycerzu! Przynieś drugie oko dla swojej Pani!

Prędzej niż ktokolwiek mógł zareagować, łańcuch pchnął ogromny miecz, nadziewając na niego Lorda Sinclaire, by następnie, wciąż z drgajacym agonalnie ciałem na ostrzu, zwrócić się w stronę Kevina. Przez chwilę obaj stali bez ruchu, jedynie kapiąca krew odmierzała upływ czasu.

Potem Biały Rycerz wzniósł swój oręż.

Nie zdołał zadać ciosu.

Dziewczynka krzyknęła, chwytając się za klatkę piersiową, gdy ruszyła się wskazówka pieczęci, dopełniając śmiertelny krąg. Rozbłysła kolumna barw, wciagając kontrahentkę oraz jej łańcuch do swego mrocznego serca.

Kevin skoczył naprzód. Krzyk jeszcze straszliwszy od poprzedniego opuścił jego gardło. Jego palce o milimetr minęły wyciągniętą dłoń.

Panienko...

Białowłosy mężczyzna leżał na zimnej posadzce. W jego pustym oczodole zebrała się kałuża krwi. Z trudem walczył z mgłą zasnuwającą mu wzrok. Jego błąkające sie spojrzenie napotkało małe okno. Zdziwił się, że nie widać za nim gromów nawałnicy, pogoda pozostawała stoicko obojętna wobec ich dramatu.

Jak do tego doszło? To nie jego wina. Zrobił to dla swoje Pana.

_Nie może tu dłużej zostać. Trzeba go stąd zabrać, wysłać gdzieś daleko._

_Przeszłość nie zawsze daje się łatwo naprawić. Odeślijmy go._

_Wyślemy go do Lady Shelly. Ona się nim zajmie. To jedyne wyjście._

* * *

- W czasie gdy Panienka i ja żyliśmy w tamtej posiadłości, życie mojego Pana zostało zabrane przez 'złodzieja'.

Głos Breaka dźwięcznie wypełniał powóz. Jak na dłoni był widoczne, iż starał się brzmieć jakby kryjące się za słowami emocje wcale go nie dotyczyły. Siedzący naprzeciw niego ciemnowłosy mężczyzna oraz na oko piętnastoletni blondyn z uwagą słuchali tej dziwnej spowiedzi. Młoda dziewczyna ze znudzeniem opierała się o okno, kątem ucha łowiąc jednak każdy wyraz.

- Naprawdę, czułem się jak idiota i byłem całkowicie pochłonięty przez wyrzuty. - kontynuował, spoglądając na słuchaczy jednym czerwonym okiem. - "Dlaczego nie pozostałem u boku mojego Pana?", "Czemu nie przykładałem większej uwagi do sąsiednich szlachciców?" Gdy mój umysł wypełniony był takimi pytaniami, diabeł zaszeptał w moje ucho... Dalszą część już słyszeliście.

- Nawet jeśli to wszystko zrobiłeś, - spojrzenie Oza było oddalone, jakby znajdował się wiele mil, a może lat, od nich. - przeszłość nigdy nie zostanie zmieniona. Ale, czemu łańcuchy...

Uśmiech, niemal nostalgiczny, zatańczył na ustach albinosa.

- Nie. Zmieniłem przeszłość. - Nie widział rzucanych mu zdumionych spojrzeń. - Incydent, który odebrał życie mojego Pana w tej historii nie miał miejsca. Dzięki zmianie w przeszłości, mój Pan mógł żyć cztery lata dłużej. Lecz w zamian za to, dziewczynka, która powinna była przeżyć, straciła życie. To ja zmieniłem przeszłość. Choć twierdziłem, że to dla mojego Pana, prawda jest taka, że myślałem wyłącznie o sobie. Chciałem wymazać moją własną winę.

Dlatego... nienawidzę ludzi, którzy używają słów "zrobiłem to dla kogoś" jako wymówki.


	4. Oz

To ostatni rozdział, szczere gratulacje dla wszystkich, którym udało się dotrzeć aż tutaj.  
Akcja rozgrywa się gdzieś na początku serii, około rozdziału 9. Jest to taki krótki twór, pomyślany trochę jako epilog. W każdym razie zapraszam do czytania.

Ps: Wprowadziłem też zmiany w pierwszym rozdziale, myślę że dość spore.

* * *

"Hej Oz, gdzie jesteś?" Pandora Hearts Retrace 9

* * *

W pokoju panował półmrok. Wszyscy jego lokatorzy, w szacownej liczbie trzech, głęboko już spali i tylko pojedyncze płomienie hasały jeszcze gdzie nie gdzie w przestrzeni kominka. Nie należał do grona tych eleganckich, majestatycznych pomieszczeń wypełniających bogate pałace, ot taka klitka na potrzebach rozrastającego się miasta.

Jasnowłosy chłopak usiadł w łóżku, otwierając zielone oczy. Przez chwilę obserwował śpiących towarzyszy: Gil nawet we śnie zdawał się być spięty, zaś Alicja z rozmarzonym uśmiechem mamrotała coś na temat dobrze wypieczonej polędwicy. Jego spojrzenie wolno powędrowało w stronę podrygującego ognia.

Miał dziwny sen.

Była w nim mowa o Otchłani, Gilu, Alicji, zarówno tej śpiącej nieopodal jak i tej drugiej, o jego rodzinie. Głos, nie wydobywający się z żadnych cielesnych ust, a jednak niewątpliwie posiadający osobowość, opowiadał o teraźniejszości i przeszłości. O powrocie do normalności i utraconych lat. Drobna zmiana zaszłych wydarzeń, tak by Bogowie Śmierci nigdy nie skazali go za niezrozumiały grzech.

Kiedy odmówił, głos nie był nachalny. Zrozumiał, że dla Oza zawsze dobrze jest jak jest. Nie ma sensu tęsknić za tym co utracone - nigdy nie należał do tych, którzy wierzą w obietnicę wieczności. Prędzej czy później wszystko napotyka swój koniec. Dlatego nie widział potrzeby martwienia się tym co było lub będzie. Akceptował teraźniejszość, dokładnie taką, jaką była.

Poza tym, kto miałby ustalać normalność?

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na radosne podskoki kilku samotnych iskierek. To był naprawdę dziwny sen.


End file.
